Not according to plan
by Irishlassie101
Summary: The Dark Lord hates muggles, but that does not prevent him from using their technology. Now he just needs a witch to handle it, and he finds one...
1. A good plan

**Chapter 1 – A good plan**

She had been foolish, careless, she had been so arrogant to believe that they would not be able to locate or trace her…but she was wrong, they did find her, and brought her before him.

Her friends, her family were out of their mind, they searched day and night and found no trace of her. They interrogated every deatheater they could get their hands on, but nobody seemed to know what happened to her, if she was dead or even worse, alive in the hands of the Dark Lord…

Nobody knew, nobody had seen any sign of Hermione Granger for weeks.

He made her a proposal and she denied it without even listening to it. They tortured her and she denied it. They tortured her brutally and she denied it even more. They abused her physically and mentally and she would not give in.

And then they started to rape her, continuously, not for their pleasure but to inflict pain, and the more she screamed in agony the more they enjoyed it. They wanted to brake her will and they knew there job well.

Finally she gave in and listened to Voldemort and his proposal. She denied it but the mere threat of "another night out with the boys" as he called it repeatedly, made her obeyed.

She started to work on a special project that was unheard of, a task that sounded so impossible, and yet…she succeeded. She accomplished to blend magic and muggle technology into something new, something that no wizard or scientist ever tried before or could even come close.

After months of nearly non-stop work she stood before him and he, the Dark Lord was terrified: he gave her his flesh, the essence of his memories and of course, the blood of Harry Potter, and she…she created life…dark life…she created his brother…another Lord Voldemort.


	2. A deed accomplished

To everybody who read this story….THANK YOU !

Also MANY THANKS for the feedback !

**Chapter 2 – A deed accomplished**

Voldemort stared in amazement at the figure standing before him. He could not believe his eyes; had never imagined that she would succeed… but she had, and the proof was right before him, smirking.

The mudblood did it! She, the sidekick of Harry Potter and shining example of everything that opposed him, had provided him with the ultimate weapon, and her achievement would ensure his victory.

"Can you…"

"Of course I can" he heard himself reply, "What do you think I am, a puppet?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little…"  
"Overwhelmed?"

"You could say that"

"She did a really good job; I have all your… my… _our_ powers. That will be a little complicated in the future,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, neither of us has the urge to get killed by that poor excuse for a saviour of mankind, so we will have to coexist… unless it was your plan to let me go after the boy and just linger in the background to make sure I didn't survive…"

"How could you think that of me?" Voldemort hissed, looking offended.

"Because it is what I would have done."

Two Voldemorts stared one another down before suddenly breaking into laughter.

All the Death Eaters present felt a wave of dread pass over them. The sight of a madman laughing could only bode ill. But watching two madmen that possessed more power than anyone present could fathom caused more than one Death Eater to question the wisdom of remaining loyal to the Dark side; and one or two to change their pants

"So," the newly arrived Dark Lord asked smirking, "would you please enlighten me, oh powerful, what is your plan for our victory?"

"Well" the answer came in the same voice with a similar expression on a similar evil face "I will confront that brat and destroy him once and for all. And if I fail, you will step in and finish him off. He will never have enough power to win against two of us!"

"So you get all the glory?"

"If I beat him, we will both share the glory. If I lose, then you will have your chance, fair enough?"

"Ok scull face, you got yourself a deal" the clone shouted and a "high-five" echoed through the vast hall causing more Death Eaters to need an urgent replacement of trousers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione had hoped that they would stop once she obeyed his orders. She hoped that they would just kill her. But they did not; they kept her alive, they got used to their willing toy.

And they played with her, abused her, hurt her, raped her, just to see how much she could take. They wanted to hear her scream in agony, pain, terror, and scream she did. She did everything they ordered her to do, but the more she obeyed, the more atrocious their sick ideas became.

She had served her purpose, but they promised her that she would live to see the Dark Lord rule the entire world, that she would not die until they found something better to replace her.

"But don't count on that too much my dear," Lucius Malfoy said, laughing after she had satisfied his perverted needs once more, "It seems like you've found your final profession here!"


End file.
